bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Journal
Journal is a Short Story written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. The Tale of Toa of Stone Sewin: Chronicled by Ta-Matoran Fata Island of Stelt Toa Sewin rushed across the battered landscape, holding only his cutlass. That cutlass got him through many battles, but was soon going to be destroyed. Even a Matoran like me could see that. Sewin launched an attack on the nearest of the bruisers of Stelt, impaling him with the blade. Before the bruiser could react-not quite dead-the great Toa Sewin used his Elemental Powers, smashing him with a slab of Stone, putting him down. Sewin didn’t follow the Toa Code in a situation like this. Did that affect me? Not at all. I’m used to seeing brutality. Seeing a great Toa like this doing it doesn’t faze me at all. Will it faze you as you read; as you imagine the things he’s done? Maybe, I don’t know. Sewin rushed across the beach, now unopposed. The bruiser hadn’t raised an alarm before he was killed. But now, I can see more bruisers rushing down the beach for Sewin. I cry out to him, but he knows. He always seems to know. He once told me it was the feeling of vibrations on the ground as they ran. That he can feel the vibrations. I believe him. He threw his arm forward, ramming two of the bruisers with another large slab of stone. They went down, and stayed down. Their chests were caved in. One bruiser aimed a Kanoka Launcher at Sewin, and fired. But Sewin was better than that. He was prepared with his Hau, throwing up a shield around himself. In instant retaliation, he threw a stone fist at the bruiser, crushing his skull. What happened next, I don’t know. The entire thing became hazy - I think I inhaled too much smoke from the battles raging nearby. All I know is that Sewin revived me after he got back, and told me that he had crushed the bruisers and taken his prize. I don’t know what that prize was, but he was sporting a new blade afterward. He’s not the greedy type, so I don’t think that was the prize. I don’t even know what his entire mission on Stelt was to begin with. So I’ll leave that for another day to be written about. Northern Continent, Tren Krom Peninsula Sewin ducked behind a boulder. The boulder didn’t last too long. An acid-spitting weapon was being fired at him, being used by something I don’t know how to describe. Sewin didn’t like me tagging along with him, but he couldn’t stop me from telling the stories of his legacy to everyone. I really wish I could describe this thing to you readers. I’m sure you’d all like to know what it is. I really wish I myself knew. I wonder if Sewin even knows. Sewin threw his arm out, creating a wall of Stone to protect himself for a few moments. He tore the pack off of his back and tore his Hau off of his face. He didn’t have a Suva - or so he told me - so he used a pack with a few Kanohi. He put a Kakama on his face and held the sword he had gotten from Stelt tight. He vanished in a blur of speed, vibrating himself through the rock he had thrown up. Why did he do that? He could have burned himself on the acid! But he didn’t! He vibrated himself through the acid as well. The acid launching weapon was soon going to be useless. Sewin appeared at the side of... this thing, and spun around, cutting the weapon in half with a slash of his sword. The figure stepped back and reached for his waist... or her waist... its' waist? I don’t even know the gender! How can I be a good Chronicler if I don’t even know the gender? Before the... thing could grab its' dagger, Sewin slashed it in the shoulder. It screeched - screeched, I like that word. It didn’t scream, didn’t cry out. It was sort of a primal screech. Sewin took a punch to the face. He fell back, fell on his back. He smashed his fist on the ground - I don’t know if he needed to, or if it was for show, or something. The ground shook, and a stone pillar erupted from the ground, smashing into the body of... whatever it is. The body hit the ground and rolled. Sewin threw himself back to his feet and lunged forward. He flipped his sword around, driving the blade into the adversary’s chest. The thing let out the primal screech again, and didn’t move. In the time I spent showing Sewin my notes of his encounter, and talked to him, he told me that the thing was genderless, a creation. He also didn’t want me to change anything. He wanted it all as I wrote it, saying that it was my way of leaving a mark, not his way of correcting my mark. So the genderless creation - a monster of some form. What could create such a creature? I only wonder... Nynrah Here I sit on Nynrah, looking for any news on the location of Toa Sewin. No one seems to be able to find him. I fear for him. But I know he’s strong. I know he’s not dead - he just can’t be! There’s no way that Sewin could have been killed. I know he’ll turn up. I must go. My ship is waiting to take me to the Northern Continent again. Xia He’s here! Finally, Toa Sewin is here! He just turned up here, on Xia. I can’t believe it! I asked him where he had been, but he couldn’t answer me. He must have been on some dangerous mission and didn’t want me to now the details, or want to have me tag along on another such mission. All that I know is that he got a few scratches, and replaced his sword with a spiked mace. I really want to know what went down, and where he had been, but I know he won’t tell me. I’ll keep my silence and continue to follow him, and chronicle his adventures. Recla Nui Sewin was called in to deal with some Rahi that the populace couldn’t deal with. Sewin is... different now. Everyone knew of Sewin as he arrived, and he did use his mace very effectively. He crushed the Rahi as he fought, brutally defeating them and keeping the Matoran populace safe from harm. There’s not much to say about the battle. But what comes next is the conversation I’ll have with him. Then, I’ll write again. A rough transcript of my conversation: :“Sewin... could you please tell me where you were?” :“Not yet.” :“Why?” :“It was far too dangerous. So I became more dangerous.” :“Your mace?” :“Yeah. A weapon change was what I needed, after that mission...” :“What was so dangerous about that mission?” :“I can’t tell you.” :“Will you be able to?” :“Someday.” Xia Once more we find ourselves on Xia. The people know all about Toa Sewin this time. Now, they now his name when they hear the stories about him. Everyone knows about Sewin, it seems. He’s so well known. I’m honored just to be with him as his Chronicler. There are multiple missions that I didn’t write about. Missions that I didn’t care about writing about, since they weren’t as great to see - nor read about - as the prior missions. Sewin is finally telling me what happened. He went to Metru Nui. He went to the City of Legends. The island was abandoned and overrun by Visorak, Rahi spiders. He fought a number of them, but had to flee the island. He had no idea what happened, but in the aftermath of what’s being called the Great Cataclysm, there was no doubt this was no time to stick around and find out anything. We’re heading out again. Hopefully not for long, as I’m starting to like Xia a bit more. Southern Continent Sewin is gone! He’s gone... My records of the last nearly thousand years were lost. The last thing I have is when I learned about Metru Nui. But now... everything else is gone. So many great tales... Sewin is gone again. He just vanished in the middle of this mission. I don’t know what to do. I guess I could return to an island and hope he’ll show up. The legendary Toa Sewin... I need to find him again. I guess I’ll go to Metru Nui, and hope from there that I find him again... Characters *Sewin *Fata External Links *Journal Category:Short Stories Category:Koji